Sakura in the Akatsuki
by deidara135
Summary: Sakura is captured by the Akatsuki, will bonds with a new friend at the Akatsuki keep her there or will her past in Konoha keep her there!
1. Chapter 1

deidara135(shippuden form)

chapter 1

It was a chilly morning in konoha and the ninja were busy with missions and all that crap.

Sakura was walking down the road when something catches her eye it was a gold leather peice for headbands.

She gasped its beautiful but she couldnt afford it.She sighed and walked away.

She decided to take a walk in the woods she is captain of the anbu black ops team so she can take care of herself.

Or so she thought.

She turned around fast enough to catch a kunai heading toward her.

She said"what the hell"!

Then she jumped into tree.

Her follower had not seen her.

She examined him he had blonde hair with most of it covering his left eye, and it looked like he had 1 mechanical eye, He also had mouths on his hands,He was wearing a outfit with red cloud patterns.

She thought"_He looks strange but hes in the Akatsuki for sure so I cant let my guard down one minuite"._

She grabbed a kunai and carefully attached a letter bomb.

She threw it.

(inner sakura)

Hell ya a hit!That will teach you to throw a kunai at me.

(inner sakura gone)

Sakura gasped he was gone in a poof!

She looked around.

She didnt see him so she jumped down.

Then another kunai whistled past.

This time she caught.

And threw it back.

This went on for a while until he finally jumped down.

He sighed and said"Your good, hm".

She blushed then snapped out of it.

"I dont have time for you so lets get this over with who are you,why are you following me, and whats your tequniqes!"

He smirked"My name is Deidara,I'm following you because leader-sama wants me to capture you,and I make art with clay and then explode them,hm".

She was trying to take in all the information.

When she snapped out of it she punched the ground.

"Hell no I'm not going with you baka"!She yelled.

He flinched and jumped with only a sore scratch.

She smiled but that took alot of chakra.

She remembered the bell training with Kakashi.

She murmured"Find the meanings within the hidden meanings".

She sighed.

"_Hes tough and he hasent even used his full power".She thought._

He simled and thought"_I need to get serious quick,yeah"!_

He made a small bird and yelled katsu it exploded next to her ear.

Blood dripped from it her hearing was gone temporarily.

This was bad.

_"He had dissapeared and I cant even hear him_" she looked around.

Then she forgot behind because then he came behind and hit a spot on her neck to make her faint.

He said"You were tough and you wouldve won if I didnt knock out your hearing,hm".

Then he picked her up and laid her down on the bird.

Then rode off.

At the last minutie and anbu spotted Deidara and went to get Tsunade-sama.

On the bird Deidara was have dificultys.

The girl had shot back quick and was squriming around trying to get up.

He smiled"Its useless I put a binding jutsu on you,un".

She rocked bck and forth a little then gave in.

She sighed.

She felt like killing herself for being so stupid.

INERRER SAKURA:Your not stupid he just got your blind spot!Chaaaaa!!

She giggled.

He stared at her then said"why are you giggling".

She shot a glare at him then looked away.

He frowned."_Women,un"._He thought

Tsunade yelled"what"!!

"Well a cloaked figure carried her off when I got there".He stampered.

Tsunade sighed and said"dissmissed".

He dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

Just as Team 7 walked in(Sai,Naruto,Kakashi Sakura not there she was kiddnapped)

They yelped at the information just given by Tsunade and went off to find her.

At the Akatsuki hideout she was litterly being dragged by Deidara to the Akatsuki hideout.

Konan came out and yelled"Deidara,is that anyway to treat a lady".

Sakura murmered something about Deidara looked like a cross breed of a girl and a man.

He frowned.

Konan laughed.

She liked the girl already.

Then they dragged her into the leader's office.

He said"I see you accomplished your mission".

Sakura turned her head away.

Deidara nudged her to pay attention.

She sighed and turned around.

Konan laughed.

Leader-sama did a small laugh.

He said"stubborn arent you".

"well I bet your wondering why your here he said"He said.

She looked at him in a weird way.

He kept going on and on about her medical powers and ease with chakra.

Deidara whispered something in his ear.

Then he"Inhuman strength to eh".

When he finished he said my conclusion is " we want you to join the Akatsuki".

She yelled"HELL NO UH UH NO WAY AM I EVER GOING TO JOIN THIS CORPERATION".

He said" then I guess Deidara-san can destroy your village".

She gasped then looked at the ground murmered "okay" and went away.

Then while the leader got her a partner she sat on the bed thinking.

When she was done thinking about her friends and problems she waited for her partner.

Then Konan came in she looked happy about something.

Sakura murmered"what".

Konan said"Im your partner".

Sakura was happy.

**Thats the end of chapter one.review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara135(shippuden form)

Chapter 2

"Thats great"Sakura said.

Konan smiled and fiddled with a peice of paper in her hand.

Sakura stared until she said"What are you doing"?

"Origami".Konan said not looking up from the rose she just made.

"Whats origami"?sakura blurted out knowing she sounded stupid.

"The art of making figures out of paper by folding and bending"Konan said this time looking up.

Konan suddenly said"wanna learn how"?

"yes very much it looks awsome"Sakura said.

Konan smiled before walking out of the room.

She came back with some paper(most colored).

Konan said"lets get started".

Sakura sighed in frustration as her 20th rose failed.

Konan said"Dont worry your doing fine".

Sakura smiled.

10 min later she was exuasted.

But she finnaly managed to make a rose.

Her hands had assortments of paper cuts and bruises.

She bandaged her hands up and fake slept.

While back at Konoha Naruto was in bed thinking about the day ahead of him.

In the Akatsuki Sakura was slipping out the window.

She fell with a thud.

She then got up and ran silently.

Deidara had heard the thud and went outside to investigate.

He saw footprints leading out the window and into the forest.

He smirked"Making a run for it,hm".

In the forest Sakura's hands were throbbing.

She said"ow ".out loud.

Deidara was watching from the trees.

"_She wont last long,un"_he thought

Then a figure came running up to her.

It was a Hyuga.

"crap,un"he whispered.

The Hyuga looked straight at him.

She was furious as far as he could tell.

She said"I'm Hinata Hyuga of Konoha and I"m here to stop you"!

He examined her she had blank white eyes,long blue hair.and a leaf headbend tied loosly around her neck.

He just watched then jumped out of the tree.

"I'm not concerned about you just hand me the girl and I'll let you live,yeah".He said.

She flinched and then charged at him.

**I'll make another it might take me an hour though.review please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara135

chapter3

Deidara stepped aside easily.

"You'll have to do better then that,hm"Deidara said smirking.

Hinata trembled.

Then Deidara took out a spider bomb.

Hinata couldn't move.

"Sa...SAKURA-CHAN!!"Hinata yelled.

Her byakugan activated.

She twirled around narowly missing the bomb explode.

She ran at Deidara.

"GENTLE FIST"!!She yelled.

Deidara was surprised but hopped on his bird just in time to miss the chakra filled palm of the hyuga girl.

Hinata was tired and her byakugan was fading along with her chakra.

She was just about to get hit by a bomb when a blur of a blue sphere knocked the bomb away.

"Neji-kun!"Hinata gasped.

Neji smiled "Your okay now."

Hinata smiled before falling to the ground.

Neji stopped grinning with his full attention on the bomb user.

Deidara knew this one wouldnt be as easy.

"So another Hyuga,yeah"Deidara said.

Neji replied with a deathly gaze.

"Well your not friendly at all are you Hyuga,hm"Deidara said.

Neji gritted his teeth.He hated this man from the start.

"Get lost leave Hinata-san and Sakura-chan alone or I'll pummel you!"Neji said glaring deadly at the bomb user.

Deidara stopped smiling.

Sorry thats against my policy as an Akatsuki member right now but I'll be happy to send you to a place where your worries for the runt will stop.

Deidara took of his straw hat.

"HELL,YEAH."He yelled.

Neji gasped.

The chakra levels were rising in the man before him.

He noticed the chakra forming in his palms.

Neji took his stance.

He yelled"THEN YOU'LL GO WITH ME".

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA"Neji screamed.

Deidara smirked."You cant match my abilities,yeah!"

Neji knew this so he stopped and picked up Hinata.

He was about to pick up Sakura when the man with blonde hair grabbed her first.

Deidara said"she coming with me".

Before riding off.

Neji glared.

"_I must tell Tsunade-sama"_He thinks.

And takes off running towards Konaha.

**Sorry its short I wouldve made it longer if I werent so damn lazy.**

**Well review please!!**


End file.
